Girl Problems
by AnnaDax
Summary: After receiving information of the Mizukage's pregnancy issues, Tsunade decides to send her best disciple Sakura, together with her former team-mates Naruto and Sasuke, to help. The only problem is that the convent Mei Terumi is resting at is girls only. Time for Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu to become useful. SasuSaku / NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade let the letter fall from her fingers and bit the end of her pen.

This was bad.

Mei Terumi, the Mizukage, was not doing well. Her health, together with the one of her still unborn child, was worsening. The medical nins from Kirigakure were just not experienced enough to handle this.

And she was. But she was also the Hokage. She could not leave Konoha and go to the other end of the shinobi world.

The woman exhaled and dug her face in her palms. It was 9 AM in the morning and she already needed sake.

"Shizune," the blonde woman called. In a moment her trusty helper walked in the office, together with Tonton in her arms. The pig squealed but it was no time for hugs now.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Can you please call for Sakura? I have a mission for her."

The black-haired woman nodded and left. Rubbing her temples, the Hokage exhaled and leaned back in her chair.

More than two years had passed since the Fourth Great Shinobi War and things were finally going back to normal. The Haruno girl had exceeded her expectations. She knew way more than Tsunade now, to which the woman smiled. Many people underestimated the ping-haired girl, but she was a prodigy, just as her former team mates.

Naruto was slowly being cultivated to become a great Hokage. And she could not wait to retire, it was time for her to step out of this office for good.

And as for Uchiha Sasuke – he was more or less the same. Together with the Uzumaki, he had fought and won over Madara and Obito. And even though the boy was not accepted calmly back in Konoha, people were slowly getting accustomed to his dark aura roaming through the streets.

But still. He was a free man only on the specific condition of being constantly monitored by Kakashi, Naruto or herself. He had to report daily and was barely given any assignments and missions. Which only made him more hateful, but the blonde woman loved to mess with him.

The door to the office opened and green eyes met amber.

"You wanted to see me?"

The Hokage nodded and motioned for the girl to sit in front of her. Sakura obeyed immediately, a faint smile on her lips. Those secret missions were always fun.

"Sakura, I will need to send you away in the Land of Water, so you can treat the Mizukage. She wrote to me with the plea of us helping her."

"What is wrong?"

"She is pregnant."

The girl parted her lips. "The baby?"

"Both. She cannot eat properly, nor sleep. Mei is losing weight and her medics can't do anything about it."

The Haruno nodded with determination. "I can leave right away."

"Well, this is urgent, but we have a problem. She is being kept in a convent, for her protection. It is located in one of the smaller islands near Kiri.

However, this convent is girls only."

"So?"

"So, Tenten and Ino are both on missions, far from coming back. Hinata can accompany you, but she will not be enough."

"Why? Sai can take me there, we will travel on his drawn birds. Whenever I need to come back, he can come and pick me up."

"Several attacks were already held against the Mizukage. It seems they are trying to take her out while she is most vulnerable. I cannot let you go alone. And Hinata is the Hyuuga Heir. The two of you will only be a great lure for the criminals in these lands."

Sakura frowned. "Who else can come? You need to stay here, don't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

The two looked at each other, both deep in thoughts. All Konohan kunoichi went through Tsunade's mind, all being dismissed quickly. One was not old enough, the next one was not strong enough… There was no use, all useful girls were away.

Suddenly, the emerald eyes in front of her shot up, a big smile on the pink-haired girl's face.

"What?" the woman asked.

"Naruto."

"What?" the Hokage repeated, not sure if she had heard correctly.

"Naruto," Sakura stated. "He has a jutsu that turns him into a girl."

Tsunade gaped. "The Sexy no Jutsu? Don't be ridiculous," she explained, but could not help and imagine this happening."

"Why not? Naruto, being the pervert he is, has mastered this technique to perfection. He can probably stay in his girl form for days. Weeks maybe. Besides, will he not be the best escort, especially if Hinata is coming as well?"

"This is insane."

"I know," the Haruno explained. After exchanging a gaze, the two laughed.

"And will you be able to restrain him from doing anything stupid?"

"Of course," the girl noted and fixed the glove on her hand aggressively. "Besides, I will not be his main concern. His girlfriend is perfectly capable of keeping him out of trouble."

Tsunade laughed but then went back to being serious. "And yet, even if we can pull this through, Naruto will still not be enough. Do you think that Sai would mind going through such a thing?"

"No," Sakura explained, a strange flicker in her eyes. "But Sasuke would."

* * *

"You… Are sending me on a mission… To impersonate a girl?"

The Hokage nodded.

"And you are completely serious?"

"Yes."

He blinked. His blue eyes moved from the woman, to Sakura and finally, to Hinata, who was calmly siting on the sofa on his right side, a faint smile on her rosy lips.

Naruto then turned back to the woman and gave her the biggest smile he was capable of. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you teach Sasuke this… _jutsu_."

The Uzumaki's chin dropped. For a moment he was shocked. He then noted that this was a rational thing to do, given how important this mission was. Then he realized how hilarious this was, and was about to burst into laughter, when the door behind him was opened.

Uchiha Sasuke walked in, his black eyes fixed straight at Tsunade. He stood in front of her desk, seemingly ignoring the others in the room in his usual cold demeanor.

"You wanted to speak to me." This was more of a statement than a question.

The blonde woman eyed him and could not help but smile. Her eyes met Sakura's, but she quickly returned her attention to the young man.

"Yes. I have a mission for you."

He raised an eyebrow. He had not been given any missions in months. After the war he was not trusted with any village-related matters. Given the strange looks the rest of the people in the room gave him, this would not be good.

"What mission?"

"An 'A' ranked one. It can even turn out to be an 'S'."

His face turned to the side to watch as Naruto crashed on the sofa next to the Hyuuga girl, digging his face in her hair. Strange sounds came from his direction. Was he laughing?

"What is this mission all about?"

"You three will be escorting Sakura to the Land of Water so she can treat the sick Mizukage."

"And this is 'A' ranked?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because… It will be… a hard one. You see, the place where Mei-san is resting, is a convent. It is girls only."

"So we will need to sneak in?"

"You will have to be one."

Sasuke blinked. At first he was about to ask her what she meant. Then the realization slowly hit him. He took another look at Naruto, figuring out exactly why he was involved. His girl-transformation jutsu was a trademark for the Jinchuuriki.

Spinning on his heels, the Uchiha turned around and headed straight to the door. Unfortunately, it seemed that his ex-teammate had expected that, as he appeared before him, blocking his way.

"Out of my way, dobe."

"Come on, don't be like that. It will be fun."

"No, it won't. Now move."

"Sasuke."

The black-haired boy turned his face to stare at the Hokage woman with the corner of his eye.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" he asked, his jaw clenched.

"Not at all. It is as serious as possible. Mei's life, as well as the one of her baby, depend on us and our quick execution of this. Regrettably, most of the girls that I would usually assign for such a task are currently away. If Hinata was also absent, I would probably have involved Sai into this too."

Sasuke couldn't take it and his palm landed on his face. "I am not going to do this."

"Also," the woman continued, "you do remember the deal I made with the rest of the Kages, don't you? After the war it was decided that for you to be a free man, you would need to obey my commands."

"This is humiliation that we speak of."

"Yes. Humiliation on the price of a human life. Actually, the lives at stake here are two."

The boy watched her, his eyes fierce. As much as he did not want to admit it, her argument was strong.

"Besides," Naruto spoke behind him, "we will simply need to be there and look like girls. At the end of the day, we could be as manly as we want in our rooms."

The two boys exchanged long, concentrated gazes. Then Sasuke turned to Tsunade.

"No."

He tried walking away again, but the Uzumaki held him. To their surprise, Tsunade stood up, her palms dangerously placed on the top of the desk.

"Sasuke, you do realize that saying no to this means disobeying direct orders from the Hokage, right? This means immediate imprisonment."

"Fine," he exclaimed and managed to release himself from Naruto's grip. "Tell me which one my prison cell is and I will go there by myself."

The woman blinked. "Listen here," she sat down again, trying to control herself. "I will not risk my friend's life, the life of the leader of Kirigakure, go to waste because you are too prideful to take on such a mission. Besides, it is your comrades that you will need to protect. I am assigning you on this. Sakura will lead it, so you answer to her. You have one day to learn the Sexy no Jutsu."

Saying this, Tsunade dug out a huge pile of documents from one of the drawers of her desk and started reading. A clear statement that the meeting was over.

* * *

"Sasuke, stop being so stubborn. Where are you going anyway?"

"To kill myself," the boy explained.

Naruto laughed. Both were headed to the Uchiha mansion. A huge chain of buildings that were completely empty. Living alone in there seemed depressing to the Uzumaki.

The two boys walked in the main house. Sasuke tried to shoo him away, but the blonde was not giving up. In the end the two sat on the dining table and begun their usual staring contest.

"Look, we are doing this for Hinata's and Sakura's protection."

"They are skilled kunoichi, they can protect themselves."

Naruto exhaled. "And besides, no one will know about this. It is important for us to stay under cover while we are there, remember? Which will mean that no one will be aware of this. Your reputation will be intact."

"No."

"This is important."

"I said no."

"Well, as Tsunade explained, you don't have much of a choice. Now let me tell you how it's done."

* * *

**_Note:_**

_I hope you liked this. It is yet to become more ridiculous :D Let me know what you think._

_Also, SasuSaku and NaruHina will be something new for me, as I am usually prone to write crack-pairing fics. So I hope I will do well._

_Will try updating soon._


	2. Chapter 2

After hours of futile tries to convince him, Naruto had finally given up. For now.

Sasuke went to bed early that day, trying to ignore and forget all of this. But on the next morning, little after the sun had risen, a loud knock on the door announced the Uzumaki's return. As if this was not bad enough, he was not alone.

"Who are you," the Uchiha asked upon seeing the strangely looking boy with an even stranger hat on.

"I am-"

"Actually, I don't care," he explained and slammed the door in their faces. However, it was opened by a Rasengan in a moment. Exhaling, the black-haired boy decided it was too early to try and reason with Naruto and his number one fan.

"I am Konohamaru, the son of-"

"I know who you are."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"What do you want?"

"We are here to give you private lessons."

"Get out while I am still too sleepy to beat you two up."

"Sasuke-kun." The three boys turned to see Sakura. She had appeared at the doorway with a shopping bag in her hand. "Can I speak to you?"

The Uchiha almost groaned. Turning around, he went into the kitchen in the desperate search for coffee. And yet, before cursing himself for not remembering to buy some, the girl handed him a brand new pack. He mumbled a 'thanks' and stuffed it in the pot.

To his surprise, Naruto and the other geek were still waiting by the front door. Sakura had very sufficient ways of persuading people to do things. She wanted to talk to him alone.

"If this is about the mission, then you can forget it."

Her green eyes fixed on his black ones. His hair was messy, his gaze still sleepy. His tall, lean figure was leaning on the kitchen cupboard. Sasuke sipped from his cup and waited for her to answer.

"It _is_ about the mission."

"Then-"

"No," she interrupted. "Listen. I know it is ridiculous. But this mission is important. Forget about Naruto's jutsu for a moment. If everything goes smoothly, this will be a huge plus for you. Besides, the Mizukage likes you. She can vouch for you. Take this as a large, painful step closer to your freedom."

They stared at each other. He kept on sipping from his cup slowly, and the girl tried not to stare at the way his lips touched the porcelain, or how his eyes were glued to her, unmoving. The blackness in them was like a deep ocean.

She was getting distracted by his looks again, so she finally gazed away, exhaling, wondering when her infatuation with him would leave her. She had given up on trying to impress him long ago. After the war she had finally understood that they could be nothing more than friends, old teammates. But he was still handsome.

However, it seemed that what she had said had sunk into his mind. He was actually considering the pros he could get out of this mission, so she decided to keep on going.

"You see," she started again, "the other Kages doubted your abilities of functioning like a sane person. Completing an 'A' ranked mission will leave a huge impression. Besides, showing that you can handle even missions as ridiculous as this one, would only be in your favor."

Taking a step back, she headed for the door. It had worked. He did not answer or say a single word, but the look on his face was self-explanatory. She knew him well enough. She looked back at him, giving him a faint smile.

"Besides, leaving me with a female Naruto… I'd rather beat some sense into you than go through this."

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on his couch, staring at the blond and his strange friend with apathy. He hated guests and these two in particular were too loud for his liking.

But what Sakura had said was right. If he did this, things could change a lot. He was beginning to rot of boredom in Konoha. He needed more missions. And, as crazy as this one was, it could, and he would make sure it would, be much in his favor.

"You see, you have to do it like this…" Naruto continued on blabbering, as the Uchiha paid him little attention. He almost spilled his coffee though, seeing a naked blonde girl appear in his living room.

When he made sure the cup is securely away from him, he returned his gaze to the Uzumaki, staring straight at his eyes.

"Are you not supposed to have clothes on, dobe?"

"Yeah," Konohamaru confirmed. "Like this?"

A dark-haired, extremely busty girl appeared before him with barely any clothes on.

Sasuke hid his face in his palm, rubbing his temples. He closed his eyes and tried to remain calm, listening as the two 'women' argued about who had a bigger chest.

* * *

Four painful hours later, the three boys headed for the Hokage building. Naruto and Konohamaru were extremely cheerful, but the Uchiha felt like hiding somewhere. He had not had the nerves for checking his female form in the mirror. He wanted to see as little of this mission as possible.

The little brat left them just as they were about to enter the office. Without bothering to knock, Saskue let himself in, startling Shizune and the pig she was holding for some reason.

"What brings you here so early, boys?"

Black eyes stared at Tsunade. "I mastered the stupid jutsu. When are we leaving?"

The woman blinked. She eyed the Uzumaki, who had a very pleased expression on his face. So the Uchiha had finally decided to go with this? _Surprising._

She let her chin rest on her knotted fingers and stared at him. "Let me see it."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I have to be sure you are doing this right. I judge neither your, nor Naruto's evaluations. As a woman, I want to see how well you mastered this."

Sasuke wanted to protest, but there was no use, she was right. Exhaling, he quickly performed the needed set of hand signs. In a puff of smoke, he transformed, then tied his arms on his chest. He had just realized that his white shirt had a low cut and was showing too much of his… _cleavage. _

Tsunade stood up and walked to him, circling him, staring like a vulture. The sudden change of height was new to him, he was not used of seeing the world from such a perspective. As much as he did not like to admit it, he was sure he would need to spend time in this form to get accustomed.

"Put your hands down," the Hokage ordered.

Feeling like cursing, he obeyed. In a few more moments the woman went back to her seat, a smile playing on her face.

"I have to admit," she started, "you two have outdone yourselves. Naruto, collaborating with Konohamaru was a good idea, look how fast you taught him to handle this. And Sasuke – well done. I have no remarks. The only thing that you need to do now, is to meet with Sakura and Hinata. I will inform them to meet you at the Uchiha mansion immediately, for your convenience and privacy. There are still a few things I would like you to work on. Naruto, this includes you too. Make sure to get this done as quickly as possible. You are leaving tonight."

* * *

Annoyed to his limits, Sasuke walked back to his home, accompanied by his dobe ex-teammate. And, as the Hokage woman had explained, Sakura and the Hyuuga girl soon appeared at his doorstep.

And again, he hated having guests. No one ever visited him and the sudden commotion in his house made him exceptionally aggressive.

"Why were you sent here anyway?" Naruto walked to his girlfriend and hugged her, watching as her face turned red.

"Tsunade-sama wants us to make sure you two will make believable girls," she explained.

"She already knows what we are capable of," the blonde answered.

"The problem is that you only look like girls. You need to learn how to act like ones as well."

Sasuke watched the pink-haired girl and pondered on her words. Situated in his living room, he tied his arms on his chest and leaned on one of the walls, watching the rest, feeling the sudden urge to kick them out and go training. This was too annoying for him.

"Let's get started," the Haruno stated and pulled Hinata so she could stand closer to her. "Get into your girl forms."

The Uchiha sighed. As much as he wanted to achieve freedom with this mission, he was still not too pleased with what he had to go through. He grit his teeth and started performing the needed hand seals. Unlike him, the Uzumaki reluctantly changed into a blonde girl.

"Naruto, clothes," Sakura noted.

"Oh, yeah, I always forget."

He changed back to his normal form and immediately went to being a girl again, this time wearing his usual orange attire, which was too loose for his current body. The pants soon dropped on the floor, but thankfully, his jacket was long enough to cover everything. It almost went all the way to his knees.

The pink-haired kunoicki demonstrated a fine example of a face-palm and turned her green eyes to Sasuke. She then took a step forward and started eyeing the two 'girls', just as her teacher and Hokage had done earlier.

She smiled. Walking behind Sasuke, she was astonished to find what a nice girl he made. _He is gorgeous in any form_, she thought and shook her head.

His hair was now very long, maybe longer than Hinata's and was tied in a high ponytail. His face was small, with well-defined cheekbones and rosy lips. His eyes were big, his eyelashes curled and thick. The bangs of his hair were covering his features, as usual.

Both jutsu-girls were about the same height as her. But the female Uchiha seemed to be slimmer than the Uzumaki.

Sakura took a step back and stared at Hinata, whose face was strangely flushed. Her white eyes were fixed on the floor. She was smiling. And she couldn't blame her. It was very strange and really different seeing the two most adored Konohan boys, pretending to be women. And they did a very good gob.

"So, how is it?" Naruto asked.

His ex-teammate turned her green eyes to his usual blue ones. "This should work. Now sit down."

The men obeyed. The two girls sat before them and giggled, whispering something to one another, which only increased Sasuke's annoyance even more.

"First of all," Hinata started, "you can look like a girl, but there are a few things that you need to consider."

"For an example," the Haruno continued, "Naruto, if I look closely, I will be able to see your lack of underwear at the moment. You two need to learn how to sit like girls."

The blonde's knees were immediately stuck together and he pulled his jacket down. His eyes met the white ones in front of him and he winked at his girl, causing her to blush even more. Sasuke on the other hand sighed, picking up the cross-legged position that the pink-haired kunoichi had.

"Good," Sakura noted. "Make sure to always be like that. Now stand up and walk. Naruto, you need to make smaller steps. Sasuke, untie the arms off your chest. Girls don't walk like that."

* * *

This had all been fun for everyone, except for Sasuke. The real girls were done with the lessons and the two were finally back in their normal forms. The black-haired boy stretched, enjoying the feel of his height, muscles and the lack of certain features.

They all headed to the door, they had to get ready for leaving and the black-haired boy could not wait to get some privacy.

"How did we do, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked upon exiting the main building.

The girl fixed her green eyes on the Uchiha's black ones, a slight pout on her lips.

"I just don't think it is fair for Sasuke to have bigger boobs than me."

They laughed, watching as he slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

**_Note:_**

_Hope you liked this. I am really happy with how this story is going and promise to update it soon, I just can't wait to get to the good part._

_Let me know what you think. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Leaning on the wall, Sasuke watched the night sky, still debating on whether he should take on this mission or bail out. He still had time to get back home unnoticed.

Just as he was getting convinced that this was too much for his Uchiha pride to handle, a familiar voice tore him out of his thoughts.

"Sasukeee!"

His black eyes shifted to see Naruto. The blonde walked to his ex-teammate cheerfully and smiled.

"You are late, dobe." The group had to meet at the Konoha gates an hour ago.

"I was late-night shopping with Sakura. We need new clothes for this. If we use our usual ones, we can get recognized. And no one can know who we are."

The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow. And yet, before he could ask anything, Sakura showed up, walking with a quick pace, the Hyuuga girl on her side. The medical nin handed him a bag and smiled strangely, then eyed the Uzumaki.

"Get in your girl forms, change and meet us back here."

Sasuke peeked in the bag to see some clothes in there. This was natural. They needed new attire in order to be able to pull this up properly. The boy sighed. He followed the blonde into the nearby woods, feeling a bad headache starting to creep in the back of his head.

Sakura and Hinata eyed the two boys as they headed into the darkness. There was no one around, but it would still be good if they were extra careful. And yet, before even a minute had passed, Sasuke returned in his usual form and a very pissed off expression on his face. He tossed the bag at the pink-haired kunoichi and stared her fiercely in the eyes.

"I am not going to wear that."

The girl almost burst into laughter, but bit the inside of her cheek. "What's the matter?" she asked, even though she knew exactly why he was furious.

The boy did not speak. He only grabbed the bag back, took out one of the clothes from inside and raised it in the air so she could see it better in the dim light. Her green eyes peered at the shorts he was holding. Those were some short shorts.

She opened her mouth with the hopes to find a proper way for convincing him to man up and put those on, but a sweet girly voice interrupted her.

"Come on, Sasuke-kuuun, you will look so cute in those!"

A blond girl emerged from the shadows and walked to the Uchiha, wrapping her slim arms around his neck. Her blue eyes watched him carefully, inches from his face, with an evil grin on her lips.

For the first time in her lifetime Sakura saw Sasuke freeze completely. His eyes were wide open, still stuck to the pair of very short pants, completely unmoving, his face pale and blank. In a few more seconds it seemed he regained his composure. His arms moved quickly and he pushed the girl away from him, almost as if she was contagious.

Uzumaki Naruto stared at him, his cute girl face frowning. "You shouldn't be mean to girls, Sasu-kun."

The black-haired boy opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, but seemed out of words. His onyx eyes peered at the 'girl'.

'She' was currently wearing a sleeveless purple shirt with a high but loose collar. The shirt itself was tight enough to emphasize all the curves the dobe had acquired with the Sexy no Jutsu, but was still loose enough for him to move freely. It was long, reaching the black very short pants she wore, just as the ones Sasuke was still holding. On top of everything, he had a pair of long black socks on that reached the middle of 'her' thighs. The long blond hair was tied in two ponytails on both sides of her head.

The Uchiha felt his hands shaking. He would definitely not be able to handle this mission.

This girl walked to Hinata and hugged her around the waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Am I cute like this, Hinata-chaaan?"

The Hyuuga stared at her boyfriend with her white eyes opened wide. Her face turned so red, it was almost glowing in the darkness. "Y-yes," she mumbled.

In a moment they all turned back to Sasuke, concentrated at staring at him.

"No," he stated.

"Sasu-"

"I said no," he explained, raising his tone a bit, happy he had interrupted the Uzumaki. He could just not handle hearing his girl's voice.

A deep exhale came from Sakura's side. She took a step forward and stared straight at him. "You don't have a choice."

He gaped. "I don't care."

"Come on, teme!" the new Naruto walked to him as well. "Just go along. It is a mission."

His hand shot up again and waved the pair of extra-short black pants. "I don't want to wear this."

"It will look good on your long, girl legs," the Uzumaki stated and giggled, dodging the pants that were thrown at him.

"This is ridiculous," he started again. "I hate green."

He watched the rest of the group, slowly realizing that there was nothing he could do about it. His freedom depended on this. However, it was clear that the Hokage was the main culprit of his new wardrobe. Sighing, he took the pants back and headed for the woods.

* * *

They had been running the whole night. Thankfully, the weather was warm, otherwise Sasuke could have caught a cold.

Little after sunrise they had already reached the end of the Land of Fire. Standing on the seashore, they now had to find the ship that would be waiting to take them to the island where the Mizukage was being kept.

The group headed for the docks in a quick pace, as the tide was approaching. The breeze was nice, but was driving the Uchiha insane.

His new attire consisted of those black pants. On top of them he had a skirt that did not serve for anything else than to defy his dignity. It was light green, very short and had two high cuts on both sides. As for the rest of his clothes, he was wearing a mesh shirt and a tank top that did not even reach his stomach. At first he had been grateful he was at least given a blouse to put on top, but it had turned out to be a black piece of cloth that barely had any form. It was so loose that either his newly acquired cleavage was constantly showing, or his belly, which disturbed him too much.

Holding his clothes with both hands in the hopes of them not moving too much, he followed the group onto the ship. Upon walking on board, they were greeted by a tall man, wearing a green haori. His right eye was covered with a patch. His hair was blue and he wore a Kirigakure headband on his forehead.

The shinobi quickly bowed at them and stared at Sakura.

"Thank you for coming here so quickly, Haruno-san."

"Glad to be of assistance, Ao-san. How is the Mizukage?"

The man's expression changed from serious to sad. He looked away, his blue eye glued to the water. "She… _They_ are getting worse. And I am not even allowed on that damn island."

"Don't worry," the pink-haired girl tried comforting him. "This is why we are here. I will make sure that both she and your child will be better in no time."

The man smiled. "Do you need to rest?"

"We will rest on our way there."

"So should I order for the ship to sail away?"

"Yes."

His sad expression turned back to being a serious one, a slight hint of gratefulness in it. "Thank you, girls."

* * *

The group was led below the deck into a room that consisted of a small tea-table and two pairs of beds. Sasuke threw his traveling-bag on the floor and crashed on one of the beds. The others followed. They all fell silent or a moment.

"There are a few things you need to know," Sakura started and looked at the Uchiha and Naruto, who had lain on the bed next to his ex-teammate. "As you know, you need to be completely incognito during this mission. This is why we have thought of different names for you."

The black-haired boy, now girl, widened his eyes. He had missed to think of this. And this could be bad. If the Hokage, or worse – Naruto, had thought of his new name, it wouldn't be something nice.

"Naruto," the kunoichi continued and waited for him to sit up. "You will be Nariko. It is close enough, but it is not too suspiciously similar. As for your clan, if someone asks, you are a Yamanaka."

"Blue eyes, blonde hair, purple clothes. I get it," the Uzumaki noted.

"As for you," Sakura turned to Sasuke, a strange flicker in her green eyes. "You will be Satsuki. From the Nara clan."

He parted his feminine lips. "Satsuki," he whispered as if to taste the sound of this, then shut his mouth immediately. Hearing his girl voice for the first time startled him. This was torture. "Is this why I am wearing green?"

"Yes," she noted.

This was better. It was bearable, knowing that his clothes at least had a purpose. A strange sound came from Naruto's direction and he gazed at him to see him chuckle.

"Shikamaru would be so pleased with this."

* * *

The whole trip was taking too long. The sun would soon set and they were still in open waters. Besides, being around Nariko was really annoying. And only two days ago Sasuke had thought that the blonde could not be more aggravating.

Nara Satsuki walked outside, leaning on the rails of the deck. She watched the waves, trying to clear her mind of the usual things that went through it and tried thinking more like a girl. It didn't work too well. What did girls think of anyway?

"Aren't you going to catch a cold like that?"

Sasuke turned to see a man walking towards him, an odd smile on his lips. He was one of the sailors that worked on the deck.

"I will be fine," he noted, trying not to sound too aggressive.

"You know," the man walked to the barely clothed girl and leaned on the rails as well. "I can help you get warm if you want."

Her black eyes turned to him. "Do you have any normal clothes I could borrow?"

The sailor blinked, then laughed. "No. But I have something better…"

His arm slowly rose, headed for the girl's waist. It took Sasuke a few moments to figure out what was happening.

He was a girl now. A semi-naked girl, standing alone on the deck. And that man was flirting with him.

Making a sharp move, she slapped the arm away from her and stared at the sailor with fury. However, this should not have been a slap at all.

The Uchiha had intended of grabbing this arm and twisting it behind the man's back, forcing him to crash face first on the rails, moments away of being thrown overboard. But his girly hand was too slim, too weak to perform such a maneuver.

Freaking out of the fact that this body was in his way of fighting properly, Sasuke did what every normal girl would do in such a situation. He spun around and ran in panic, hiding below deck.

* * *

"What is going on, Satsuki-chaan?"

Nariko watched as the black-haired girl stormed into the room and went straight to the bathroom. Her blue eyes shifted to the green ones of Sakura in question.

"I hate this!" Sasuke's girl voice shouted from the other side of the door. "It is ridiculously annoying!"

The blonde girl laughed, her voice ringing like a clear crystal bell in the small room. "You really sound like a Nara now!"

* * *

**_Note:_**

_This story is so fun to write! Thank you all who review, I am so glad you like it!_

_Special thanks to my marvelous editor, beta-reader, awesome colleague and huge Naruto fan - Nick. ^^_

_Please do tell me what you think :) Next chapter should be out soon._


	4. Chapter 4

When Sasuke finally agreed to leave the bathroom, he went straight to his bed and laid on it, his back turned to the others.

"What happened, Satsu-chaaan?"

Suddenly, the black-eyed girl shot up, sitting on her bed, her look fierce. She stared at Nariko, who sat on the adjacent bed and waited for an answer.

"It doesn't concern you, dobe."

Hearing his female voice continued to constantly freak him out. As much as he tried to be aggressive, the sounds he made sounded more like a lullaby than e threat.

"Come on, tell us!" the Uzumaki insisted, pouting her lips.

"Get off my case."

He was just about to lie back down and pretend this wasn't happening when a giggle caught his attention. He gazed at the blonde girl to see her hands were covering her mouth.

"Don't tell me someone made the moves on you?" Seeing the shocked face and the widened black eyes, Nariko burst into laughter. "Oh my god, you are so totally blushing!"

"That's it! I will beat you up!"

Naruto in his overly girly form let out a squeak and tried running away only to be tackled by the girly Sasuke. They both fell on the Uzumaki's bed and started struggling for dominance.

On the other side of the room, Sakura and Hinata stared, their eyes wide, their jaws dropped. Nariko was pinned to the bed, lying on her back, and Satsuki had climbed on top of her and was seemingly trying to punch the blonde in the face.

However, this was nothing more than a cat fight. Nariko held the other girl's wrists tightly and this caused the Uchiha to lose balance. She fell on top of the blonde and she used the moment to roll her over. The two simply managed to inflict a few scratches to each other, pressing their chests together violently and screaming the usual insults.

In the end Sakura had to interfere. Either this or she risked fainting by the nosebleed. She walked to the two girls and pulled each of them by the hair. With a scream, the two were separated, gazing at each other fiercely.

It took Sasuke a moment to understand something horrible. Due to the absolute difference in his body shape, his structure and muscles, he was completely unable to function as a shinobi properly. He, or rather she, was now pathetic. Sitting back on his bed, he stared at his palms, his fingers slim and small.

And the size of his chest was just ridiculous. If only he had been mentored by someone else for this jutsu. Naruto was as pervy as humanly possible.

With his peripheral sight he watched as the pink haired kunoichi walked back to her place and sat on her bed again, sighing.

"Alright you two, behave or I will have to beat you up. And believe me, unlike you, I know how to use a girl's body to inflict pain."

Both the boys stared at her immediately. They were well aware of that technique she knew, the one Tsunade had thought her. Naruto had even tasted it himself, so he couldn't help but let a glimpse of the painful memory shoot through his girl face.

"Good," the Haruno continued. "Not listen up. We will soon arrive on the island. And before that you need to understand something very important. No one can find out who you really are. As soon as someone reveals your true identity, this mission will be over. Someone will probably freak out, they will start attacking us, and this all might result in potential damage for the Mizukage and her baby. And we cannot allow this to happen.

This also means that both of you need to watch what you are doing. Naruto, you have managed to conceal your whiskers perfectly, but make sure you won't forget them on by accident. Also, forget about using Sage Mode, Kyuubi Mode, Rasen-Shuriken and the Shadow Clone jutsu. If you will create clones, do not make more than one."

The blonde frowned. This took away almost everything he was capable of. But upon seeing Sasuke's woman face change with horror, he almost laughed.

"And Sasuke," the girl started again, "you should already know that showing the Sharingan is out of the question. This is why you had to leave your Kusanagi Sword too. You cannot use your eye techniques. No Susanoo as well."

He clenched his jaw. "This leaves me defenseless."

"That's not correct. You still have Chidori and your fire techniques. Besides, you both are excellently skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu. The only way you can use your usual techniques, or kekkei genkai, would be if you make sure to leave no witnesses."

This brightened the Uchiha's mood. "That can be arranged."

* * *

When the anchor was released, Ao came to take them to the island. However, upon even trying to get near the shore, he was immediately surrounded by women, holding spears, all pointing at him. They all looked like guards, clothed in long dresses with high necks and reaching their heels. The sleeves were long as well, and wide for easier movement.

The man raised his hands in the air, showing that he is unarmed. He even tried to speak, but the women closed on him and he moved back. Staring at Sakura with his eyes pleading, he returned to the deck of the ship.

"Do not worry, Ao-san. I will take care of Mei-sama. She is in good hands."

A bitter smile appeared on his lips for a moment before he walked away.

The same women turned to them and bowed. The Konohan group bowed back and they all headed to the forest ahead.

Walking in a line, Sasuke watched Sakura's back and wondered where they were going. As far as he could see, there were only trees. It was night, and still, this place was really damp. He could feel his clothes, as little as they were, stuck to his skin as if it was raining. Sighing, he was only happy that there were no men around anymore. Women were not intrigued by sweaty girls with wet clothes and revealing shirts.

It felt as if they had walked for hours. But before any of them could get tired, a huge building appeared before them. It was enormous and neither of the group could understand how they had not seen it through the thick trees. Probably a jutsu.

The house was very wide, but only a couple of stories high. The front entrance was wide open, more women guards there. They were expecting them.

Walking in, Sasuke was astonished. The building was furnished in an old, traditional Japanese style and it reminded him deeply of the Uchiha mansion back when he was a child. Shaking his head, he looked at Nariko, who was staring at the ceiling, her small mouth opened wide open. Her blue eyes were shooting around, marveling at the beauty of this convent.

Sighing, the Uchiha returned his eyes to Sakura's back, staring at the circled insignia of her clan. He had to keep himself occupied. He was still not sure if Naruto was more bearable like a girl, or if he only annoyed him like this more.

The group was led to the second floor.

"This will be your room," an old woman explained. "Please have some rest. Sakura-san, we will come to escort you to the Mizukage a bit later."

The pink-haired girl nodded and watched as the guards left. They entered the room and she hurried to close the sliding door behind her.

Her green eyes ran through the room with surprise. In the small space there were two pairs of beds, attached to the walls. One was a few inches above the floor and was wider than the other for some reason. The one directly above it was a smaller one. Without waiting for anything, Sasuke went to the pair of beds on the right and threw his bag on the bed below. The wider, more spacious one. He heard a groan behind him and turned to watch as Nariko headed his way, a sad expression on her face.

"That's not faiiir!" her voice sang as she left her belongings on the bed above. The ladder for it was placed on the bottom of the beds, on the side of where their feet would be. Giving Sasuke a bad look he climbed on top, squeezing on the small piece of furniture. "Why do I get to be on top?"

"Because you are a dobe."

The blonde's face appeared from above, giving the Uchiha a bad stare. "Fine. But the bed has no rails. If I fall on you, it won't be my problem."

"Fall on me and I will beat you up."

"Che, like you can do anything with those soft hands."

Sasuke, who was now also lying on his bed, kicked the mattress above him, causing the Uzumaki to squeak. With the corner of his eye he watched as Sakura quietly tried to convince the Hyuuga girl to take the wired bed. When Hinata refused for the tenth time, the Haruno simply climbed on the top bed and settled the matter.

"I thought we would be given separate rooms," he noted when everyone finally laid back on their beds, to get some rest.

"I did too. But we cannot really negotiate such things, can we? We need to work with what we have."

The black-eyed girl sighed and rubbed her temples. Sakura was right. There was no use in him arguing or throwing a fuss about it. He would need to accept it.

* * *

Two hours later they were called to see the Mizukage. Only Sakura was summoned, but the rest of the group refused to let her go alone. In the end the female guards were left no choice but to agree to this.

They were led downstairs into a long corridor, in which end there was only a single door. They walked in and were left alone with the pregnant woman.

And she seemed awful. Her skin was really white with a gray undertone, her lips pale. Her eyes were dark, despite the green color they usually had. The woman tried to smile at the newcomers, but found it hard. Her hands were clutching her stomach, which was not as big as Sasuke had expected. She was probably in her 6th month of pregnancy.

The pink-haired girl did not waste time with greetings. She went to the medic, who occupied the back of the room and stormed through some documentation.

Hospitals always made Sasuke feel uncomfortable. And this, despite the traditional way the house was furnished, looked exactly like a hospital room.

Suddenly, he noticed those darkened green eyes were stuck to him. Slowly, they moved from him to Naruto, then back. The woman then raised her hand and waved it, catching the attention of the medic that was silently explaining something to Sakura.

The woman walked to the Mizukage and leaned in. Something was whispered. The medic gave her a questioning look, but after a nod, she smiled and exited the room.

A wider smile appeared on Mei's face. "Tsunade-sama… She never ceases to amuse me."

The Haruno walked to her and placed her green-glowing palm on the woman's forehead. The two exchanged looks. "Tsunade-sama does have some interesting ideas."

"I did expect something interesting. But… Konoha's most gorgeous men… pretending to be women…"

She laughed shortly, then grasped her belly, pain written on her face. Sakura rushed, placing her palms over her stomach. Everyone fell silent.

"Hinata," Sakura called and the Hyuuga walked ahead. Without needing further instructions, she activated her Byakugan and stared at the child in its mother's womb.

No one moved, they just stood there, the white-eyed girl staring and the pink-haired one with her hands glowing in green. When Hinata finally took a step back, there as a sorrow expression on her face.

"The chakra flow is uneven. Its circulation is not proper. It is… Barely moving at all."

"How… How come?" Mei tried to rise up, but Sakura stopped her. "The medics… They told me it is getting better…"

"These medics…" the Haruno went back to placing her palm on the woman's forehead. "How well do you trust them?"

"With my life," the Mizukage explained.

"Hinata," the girl turned to her. "Can you make sure we are alone?"

The Hyuuga nodded. Veins appeared on her temples and she looked around. She stared through the walls. In a few moments she returned her eyes to the green ones. "We are alone," she confirmed.

"Well… You should reconsider that. You are not sick. You have been poisoned."

Another moment of silence passed. "This is not possible."

"I am afraid it very well is."

The woman finally managed to sit up on her bed and stared at the kunoichi in front of her. "I started being sick months ago. When I was still in Kirigakure.

"Then," the Haruno stated and leaned in to talk as quietly as possible, "someone seems to be persistent in trying to get rid of you."

"But… How come the medics here did not know about this?"

"There are two options. Either they are very bad medics, or they are involved in the whole situation. The levels of poison are low. This means that… Mei-san, you are constantly being given something, containing this poison. Most medics wound probably not even be able to notice this. It seemingly looks like some kind of an internal infection. But an infection would not cause such awful disruptions of the chakra circulation. And there are certain poisons that can to exactly this."

The Mizukage blinked. It took her a moment to shake off the shock and gather her composure. "Can this be treated?"

"Yes. But we will need to do it slowly and secretly. Let them think we do not know of this. And in the mean time we will find out who is behind that all."

"Well, I am not going anywhere."

Sakura smiled. She took a few steps back and stood between her old teammates. "We are lucky. Usually such treatment would be either very painful or dangerously slow. But with… Satsuki here… I might be able to cure this faster than usual."

"What do you mean?" the pregnant woman asked.

"You see, someone spent quite a lot of time with a certain rogue medical nin back in the days. A shinobi that made him immune to all poisons known to men. I might be able to use this for finding you a cure."

* * *

**_Note:_**

_Hope you liked it, it was more of a plot-building chapter than a fun one, but more awkwardness will follow in chapter 5._

_Tell me what you think. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke stared at the Hyuuga girl. No matter how many times he saw the activated Byakugan, he was still intrigued by how it worked. Those veins seemed painful. This kekkeigenkai was something completely different from the Sharingan, and yet so much alike…

His dark eyes met the blue ones on the other side of the room. Nariko had a strange expression on her face and was staring at the Uchiha evilly.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke returned to observing Hinata. Her white eyes were moving slowly across the room, scanning carefully. He was tempted to let his sight turn crimson as well, but was not very sure if they were alone yet.

"What are you staring at?"

Naruto's girl voice was disturbing. It was nice to the ear, as much as Sasuke did not want to admit it.

They were back in the room they were given upon arriving on the island. Sakura was in the bathroom, making preparations for whatever she had planned for him. He was sitting on his bed, directly opposite to the other pair of furniture on the other side of the room, currently occupied by the Hyuuga and the dobe girl.

"What is your problem?" The Uchiha asked.

"Why are you staring at Hinata like that?"

Satsuki blinked. "What?"

Suddenly, the white-eyed girl raised her palm only slightly to catch the one of the blond girl. Her gaze moved to the other's face to reveal a strange mixture of sweetness and concern. In a moment she returned her attention to her objective – making sure no one was spying on them.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, teme."

Before the Uchiha could react, Sakura returned to the room, carrying a metal salver with some strange needles and suspicious little bottles on it. She sat next to the onyx-eyed girl and sighed.

"Stop fighting, girls." She then took a syringe and gazed at Sasuke. "Satsuki-chan, I need your hand for a moment."

Sighing, he obeyed. It appeared that the Hyuuga girl would keep her eye jutsu active through all this, which was actually a good idea. Having a Byakugan user on the team could be quite useful.

"You will need another eye-replacement surgery it you continue like that, teme."

Black eyes moved to blue. The rage on Nariko's face was so pure, and yet it only gave the girl a slight blush. Was there something even remotely aggressive in women? All they could do is look cute. Was he like that as well? Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind and stop reminding himself of what had happened on the deck with that bastard sailor.

And then it hit him. Naruto was the jealous type of boyfriend. Sighing again, he turned his head away to watch as Sakura tightened a thick rubber-band above his girly elbow to take some blood.

"I have no interest in your girlfriend, for god's sake."

The Haruno's green eyes shot up for a moment, she was trying her best to stay serious. It was always nice to be on missions with her former teammates, but this would be more fun than she had thought.

"Then why were you looking at her all creepy?"

"I was inspecting her kekkei genkai," he hissed, trying to stay calm. He had a needle in his vein.

"Well inspect something else then."

"Just shut up."

"I get it," the Uzumaki continued, turning to Hinata. "I would stare too, if I were you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes with annoyance. "For the last time, I am not interested in her."

"And what are you interested in, teme?"

"Why would I tell you, dobe?"

"Are you interested in men, Satsuki-san?"

All eyes suddenly turned to the Hyuuga, who had the most sincere look on her face. Sakura hurried to take the needle out of Sasuke's hand before she risked inflicting some damage. She was barely holding her laughter. Who knew Hinata could ask such questions.

"What?" The Uchiha finally managed to regain his senses. "No!"

"Then?"

Suddenly he felt his face burning and looked away.

"Ah, I know," Nariko noted and placed her slim hand around her girlfriend's waist. "You are only interested in yourself."

"Well, I make a better girl than you."

Sakura nearly dropped the bottle with clearing-solution on the ground. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Who knew Sasuke had any sense of humor. "Girls, behave."

The medical nin stood up and walked to the little table on the side. She took the syringe and let a few drops of the blood fall in a bottle, filled with something green. However, it seemed that it did not give her the reaction she expected, as disappointment filled her face. She did the same procedure with a few other bottles, all containing colored liquids and returned to the bed.

"Tell me, Satsuki-chan, what exactly did You-Know-Who did to you?"

"You can show us where he touched you on this doll." Nariko raised a small stuffed bear, probably belonging to Hinata. A pillow flew from the other side of the room and hit the blond in the face, knocking her back.

"I took a few potions."

"How many is 'a few' exactly?"

"About six."

Sakura gave him a worried look. "And you trusted him enough to take them with no concern that he might try to actually poison you?"

"He wanted my body. There was no reason for him to want to destroy it."

"Ewww!" The Uzumaki was back up, a disgusted expression on her face. "That's just too kinky, even for me."

Even the Hyuuga looked disturbed. Clearing her throat, Satsuki decided to clear some things out in hopes to make things sound a bit better. "Of course, I wouldn't let him have his way with me. I murdered him with pleasure."

Hinata looked at her feet for a moment, keeping silent. On the contrary, the blonde laughed loudly. "That's quite a harsh way to break up with someone, don't you think?"

Sasuke tried jumping up in hopes to win in this cat-fight, but was pulled back by Sakura.

"I am serious here!" And she was indeed giving her best not to laugh. "Do you know what kind of potions those were? Can you recall their scent or taste?"

"I have no idea what they were made of. But they all tasted awful."

"Ah, this doesn't help me at all…"

Sighing, she turned away and gazed at the bottles on the table. None of them had any reaction with his blood. She needed more information.

"Well," Satsuki continued, "I might be able to… _show you_ what I took. But I will have to use a certain technique."

The girl returned her green eyes at the one sitting beside her. She still found it hard to grasp the fact that this was actually Sasuke. Shaking her head, she dug her face in her palms and rubbed her temples.

"Will this take too much time?"

"Only a few seconds."

"Then fine. But only because it is important. And only this time. Hinata-"

"All is clear."

"Then go ahead."

The pink-haired kunoichi concentrated her eyes on the onyx ones before her. In a moment they had turned crimson. And in a moment she was no longer in the room.

She stood in a dark place, staring at the wall a few feet away from her. A large wooden plank, serving as a bed was attached to it, and on it laid a boy with dark hair, his back turned to her. She blinked, only to be startled by a voice behind her.

"This was one of Orochimaru's hideouts. The one you found me in back then."

A few inches behind her stood Sasuke in his usual male form. His hands were folded on his chest as he watched himself get up from the bed.

Sakura gaped for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. She was not used to being under a genjutsu. She had also not expected to see the man in his normal form, to hear his voice… And being in a room with two Sasukes made her head spin.

A knock on the wooden door brought her back to earth. She watched as a white-haired man, Kabuto, brought in a wooden salver with about a dozen bottles on it. He placed it on the small night stand. He turned to the boy and explained these were potions that Orochimaru made himself, ones that will make him immune to most, if not all poisons. He then left the room.

Sakura hurried to try and check the potions before the younger Sasuke consumed them. However, to her surprise the boy just stood there, sitting on the bed, elbows resting on his knees, staring into the distance. Completely still.

"Did you… freeze the moment?"

"No," the current Sasuke moved to her and gazed at his younger counterpart. "Here I was just thinking of strategies."

"Oh," the girl noted.

Thankfully, the bottles were made of glass and she could clearly see the colors of the liquids. One was clear, one was muddy-looking and the others had a thick, nontransparent color. This was becoming clear to her. Only a few medical herbs and substances could color water in such a way. However they had no scent. This was a memory. It wasn't something real that she could feel.

"You should be able to notice their scent when he drinks them. This is how this jutsu usually works."

The girl nodded and returned her eyes to the bottles. Seeing the Uchiha back in his normal body suddenly made her uncomfortable. But she had to concentrate. In a few moments the boy on the bed reached in and grabbed the blue-colored potion. It was a large dose, so she had enough time to feel the smell and taste of it while he was gulping it in with disgust. Strange, it was just as if she was drinking it herself.

This was awful. Bitter liquid, very hard to swallow, smelling like rotten eggs. The next one was extremely chilly, which explained the bright reddish color it had.

One by one, the girl noted each of the potions, feeling absolutely every part of them. She knew what they all contained. The years of herbal research had finally paid off.

"This is great. I think it is all I need."

Sasuke nodded.

In a second the Haruno realized that they were back in the room at the convent again. She was staring at Satsuki's black eyes. For a moment their gazes were locked, then she hurried and jumped to grab a paper. Furiously, the pink-haired girl started writing things down so she could be sure she would not miss any little detail.

Splendid, she knew exactly what to begin with. Turning at the others, she smiled.

"Tomorrow I will start testing. I will prepare a potion and if it does not work I will move to the next one. Eventually one of them should work."

Nariko gave her a huge smile and Hinata nodded. Deactivating her Byakugan, she rubbed her eyes and almost fell off the bed when the blonde leaned in and kissed her temple.

Sasuke let his back hit the mattress. He was feeling too tired for some reason. This whole madness had drained his energy.

"Let's get some sleep. We will discuss this more tomorrow."

Yawning, Naruto moved sleepily across the room and climbed on the top bed. Both guys turned their backs on the girls, giving them some privacy to get done with whatever girls did before going to bed. The lights were turned out and the Uchiha closed his eyes. He would never peek in such situations, he was too prideful and well-mannered for such stupidities. However, he could clearly hear Naruto giggle above him…

* * *

Even as a girl, the Uzumaki's snoring was ridiculous. It was not too loud, it was just plain annoying. Kicking the bed did not serve Sasuke any good, the guy slept like a log! And he thought he had been on enough missions with the dobe to get used to that.

Another kick and suddenly the sounds were gone. _Finally_, he thought and lay on his back. He closed his eyes, trying to get distracted from how uncomfortable it was to sleep properly with a chest that big…

Just as Sasuke had finally drifted to sleep, a strange sound made him snap his eyes open. But it was too late.

Nariko had rolled off the bed. She flew down, crashing directly at Satsuki, who could only stare in horror. With a loud scream, both girls started fighting, scratching and struggling to break free. However, the Uzumaki, seemingly used to this, was too sleepy to understand what was happening.

The room was lit by the buzzing electricity of a Chidori. It hit Naruto in the stomach, which sent him crashing in the bed above. Unfortunately, the wooden framework was too weak. The bed was taken off whatever was holding it, and crashed on top of the two girls.

Curses and swear words filled the air as the two tried to get out of this mess. The lights were turned on to reveal Satsuki and Nariko on the ground, finally free to fight.

"You moron!"

"It's all your fault, I told you this would happen!"

"And I told you what will happen if this happens!"

"Stop it, both of you!"

The two looked up to gaze at Sakura. They froze for a moment, completely petrified of the way she was staring at them. With a few moves she separated them from one another.

"What do you think you are doing?!" She was furious. "You probably woke up the whole building."

"It's her fault," the blonde cried, pointing at Sasuke, giving the pink-haired girl a perfect set of puppy eyes.

"No it isn't," Satsuki argued, furious at how kind and gentle his voice sounded. "She fell on top of me and-"

He was interrupted by the door opening. A few ladies of the guard-squad stormed in, carrying their spears. They looked around the room, finally noticing the mess on the right. Sakura sighed, happy that she had removed all the bottles she had used for her experiments.

"Is everyone alright?" One of the women asked.

"Yes," the Haruno hurried to answer. "It appears that the bed fell off its hinges."

"Goodness! Is anyone hurt? Do you need medical attention?"

The girl smiled. "No, no, we are all fine. A few bruises, but nothing serious."

Naruto rubbed his stomach, he begged to differ but knew best to keep his mouth shut.

"We will send someone to fix this right away."

"Please, it is the middle of the night, it is bad enough that we bothered you with this. It can be fixed tomorrow, we will be fine for tonight."

The woman gave the green-eyed girl a questioning look. "Are you sure."

"Yes, of course."

With a bow, the guard-ladies exited the room, leaving the Konohan group in silence.

"Look what you did, teme."

A punch landed on Nariko's shoulder and she bit her lip, trying not to whine.

Sakura rubbed her temples. "Clean this up," she ordered, pointing at the rubbles that were left of the Uzumaki's bed. She then turned to Hinata, who was holding her cover up, it covering her till the eyes. "Hinata-san, would it be a problem if we share a bed for tonight?"

Before the Hyuuga could answer, Naruto flew in a flash. He jumped on Hinata's bed and hugged her.

"We can share the bed together, right, Hinata-chaaan?"

Blushing deeply, it took the white-eyed girl a moment to answer. She nodded, moving back to make place for her girl-boyfriend.

Sasuke groaned quietly and removed the piles of wood from his bed, He crashed head first on his mattress, praying that this mission would end soon.

* * *

_Note:_

_Thank you all for your patience! I am sorry it took so long for me to update, I was busy with exams, but I am all free now! Yaaay! Should update this quite soon :)_

_Just to clarify before someone gets confused, Sasuke could actually do such jutsu. In the original story (anime and manga) after he killed Orochimaru, he showed Kabuto all his memories of the battle. It is an unnamed jutsu, but it is something very logical for the Sharingan in my opinion._

_Also, I deleted my GaaraHina/NaruHina story. It sucked too much for me to bear even thinking about it. Sincere apologies for everyone that liked it. I may rewrite it someday._

_Anyway, thank you for your constant support, do let me know what you think of this chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke woke up with a terrible headache. He had always been a morning person, but felt it hard to get out of the bed that still contained wooden debris from last night.

Pushing himself on his slim arms, he rubbed his neck. Shock ran through him for a brief moment when he felt the long hair that covered his shoulders and fell smoothly on his back. He quickly tied it in a high ponytail, letting the familiar feeling of his long bangs fall in his eyes overwhelm him.

The sun had just showed above the horizon, but was only a thin line of burning red. The sky was brightening, and yet the stars were still clearly visible.

Stretching, he stood up, trying to avoid the bits and pieces of wood on the floor. He headed for the bathroom but stopped. Sakura's bed was empty. On the contrary, the female Naruto had taken most of the space on the bed below, but had somehow managed to wrap his arms around his girlfriend tightly. Hinata seemed calm and peaceful in this painfully looking embrace. She seemed to be handling her boyfriend like that much better than usual. Her stutter and constant blushing had eased down greatly, if not gone away completely.

Those two were meant to be together. Sighing, he smiled to himself. He was glad that his dobe friend finally had someone to take care for him.

He continued his way to the bathroom, tiptoeing so he would not wake the couple up. It was still too early to handle with the Uzumaki. And yet, just before he opened the door, it opened itself to reveal a freshly-looking Sakura.

The two blinked, staring at each other. Why had he not heard her? And why was she up so early in the morning? He was about to ask her something, but suddenly got distracted.

The girl was still in her pajamas. They consisted of a pair of light, baby-green colored shorts that were a bit too short for what he was used of seeing her in, and a tank-top in the same color. This seemed to be made of some soft material that was just… too tight.

"Is everything alright?"

Sasuke blinked. He had been staring at her for a while without realizing it. Looking away he rubbed his neck again, actually very happy that he was in a girl's body. He was used to living alone and walking around freely in the morning. And he was also very happy that some male morning problems could not cause him awkward situations.

"Why are you up so early?" he finally managed to ask, surprised how light and mild his girl voice was. His usual voice sounded exceptionally aggressive and threatening early in the morning.

"I always wake up early," the girl explained and smiled. She moved so she could free the bathroom for her ex-teammate, feeling her cheeks burn. Why had he stared at her like that? Was he angry at her?

The two exchanged an awkward smile and the Uchiha hurried to go freshen up. Although, checking himself in the mirror woke him up immediately. He looked awful. His, or rather her hair, was everywhere, it was messy and tangled and the ponytail was uneven.

He let his hair down and tried combing it with his fingers, only to cause himself pain. It was awful being a girl. How did they handle things like that? Maybe this is why Sakura kept a shorter hairdo, it was easier to handle and definitely more comfortable in combat. And Hinata? How did she manage to work with her hair?

Shaking his head, he splashed some cold water on his face, washed his teeth and checked the girl in the mirror again. As loose as her shirt was, it was obvious that her chest size was too much for her slim body. Damn Naruto… And to think that some girls were born this way and had to live with that… If only he could fix that, he could fight easier.

Smaller breasts. He definitely preferred smaller breasts. Something like Sakura's…

He felt like slapping himself. All this girl idiocy was causing him too much trouble. And yet, he could probably change this part of his appearance, but it was too late, too many people had seen him like this. He could probably ask the Hyuuga girl for some tips about handling fighting like this.

Walking out, he noticed that Sakura was now fully clothed in her usual attire. She was headed to the door when she looked back to see Satsuki, wearing the shorts and the baggy shirt, hair down and extremely messy. Smiling, she sighed. "What happened to your hair?"

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, whispering. It was obvious that he avoided her question deliberately.

"I was going to the herbal garden to look for some ingredients."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't do that, you know we agreed on this."

The girl looked away. "I know but… I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

Satsuki tilted her head, letting her messy hair fall over her right shoulder. "I know. But still, I'll come with you."

The Haruno smiled. "Fine. But let me help you with that hairy situation first."

The green-eyed girl went to her belongings and after some fiddling pulled out a hairbrush. She motioned for Sasuke to follow her and both went to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, Sakura went to the dark-haired girl.

"This might hurt a little," she noted.

Sasuke answered with a shrug. Pain had stopped bothering him a long time ago. And still, this was quite weird. He couldn't remember ever using a comb for his hair. But this now was… It was strangely nice.

Sakura was carefully separating his thick, black, very long hair, combing each strand carefully. She giggled at the fact that she was in such a situation, this was just ridiculous. A female Sasuke with huge boobs and hair that needed a gentle combing? In a moment she was done. She hurried to get his hair up as she was absolutely certain he preferred it out of his way. And she was right.

Satsuki checked herself in the mirror, happy with what she was seeing. "Thanks," she mentioned and received a smile from the Haruno.

Soon the two were out the room, headed downstairs where the medical part of the building was. The pink-haired girl looked back a few times, a worried expression on her face.

"Do you think it is safe to leave them alone?"

Sasuke gave her a strange look. "Hinata seems capable enough of handling Naruto, a few fist techniques should send him unconscious."

The girl giggled. "No, I mean if it's safe to leave them sleeping? Someone could burst in and-"

"You are talking about the Hyuuga Heiress and… Nariko. They will be fine."

Finally out, the medical nin stopped at the gate and waited for the sun to hit her eyes. The warmth it was giving her was amazing. The Land of Water wasn't Konoha, it was damp and humid, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

The two walked some more until they reached the garden. It was covered, but enough fresh air went in to make the air scented in a magnificent way. All the herbs were astonishing, Sakura had never dreamed of seeing such a huge variety or medical plants.

She was given permission to take what she needed by the main medic, an old woman who was sleeping on a small chair, leaning on a table in the corner of the garden. Picking a basket, the girl started going around.

"I will not take everything I need so it won't raise any suspicions," she whispered to Sasuke as she went through the plants, picking some and smelling other. But she was noting each of the herbs so she could use them for the rest of the potions.

Slowly, she filled her basket halfway and turned around. She needed just a few more ingredients and she could look for them in the medical room inside. They had piles of different things here and she hoped she could locate what she required. However there was a slight chance that she wouldn't. Orochimaru had used some very exotic things in those potions.

The Uchiha gave her a questioning look, watching as she stood still for some time. Yet, he waited for her to react without saying anything. He had decided that his voice frustrated him too much so he would try using as little as possible.

Given another permission, Sakura walked in the main medical room and headed by the counter. Opening the drawers she started looking around the little vials that contained the strangest substances.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke finally whispered. His curiosity was overwhelming him.

"I need dried gecko tongue and some moon dust."

He raised an eyebrow. "Moon dust?"

"It is essence of a rare flower that blooms in the darkness during a full moon."

Sasuke had no knowledge of such a thing, but he shrugged and followed the girl as she continued walking around, roaming through endless stashes of strange powdery substances. At a point she made a happy sound that announced her victory, she had found what she was looking for.

"How do you know the exact ingredients anyway?" he asked, whispering so he would not need to hear his voice too much.

"Some things have a very distinctive scent or taste. Besides, I have been trained too well. I can easily tell the ingredients a potion consists of."

Somehow this astonished the Uchiha, however he managed not to show it. After the war he'd had very little time with his ex-teammates. Naruto was constantly sent on missions across the Shinobi World, all villages seemed to trust him extremely. And why not, he was the Hero of the Fourth War. And the Haruno had probably helped a lot with all the injured ones. And no wonder. Rumors had it that she had surpassed Tsunade's level of healing abilities long ago. As for him, he had spent most of his time locked in the Uchiha mansion, training by himself.

"Satsuki-chan?"

Sasuke blinked to notice his mind had wandered off. He shot his black eyes to the girl before him. The light of the rising sun made her pink colored hair seem with a mild touch of peach. And her green eyes…

Why was he thinking such things? He never cared of pretty sights and colors. Could this jutsu be affecting his brain so much? This explained why Naruto was such a freak. He had to get out of this body before something bad happened.

He took a step back, startled by the sudden feeling of Sakura's hand on his forehead.

"Are you alright? You are acting strange."

The Uchiha shook his head lightly and looked away. "I am having a headache."

"Ah," the girl exclaimed. She spun on her heels and went pass him, headed back to the garden. But before he could follow, she was back, holding a few more herbs in her palm. "Come on, you need some tea."

They were back in the building and, following the instructions of some sleepy guard-woman, both headed to the first floor. Finding the small kitchen, Sakura easily located the already prepared hot water, boiling in a big caldron on the stove. It seemed the monks or whatever the women here were, kept warm water at all times.

Filling in a kettle, the girl put the herbs she was holding in her hand in, covered it carefully and headed to the door. Surprisingly, Satsuki managed to take it from her before she could react. After all, he was an Uchiha. He could be a jerk, but at least he was a well-mannered one.

Back in their room they were both surprised to see that Naruto and Hinata were up, fresh and fully clothed.

"Why are you two wandering around without us?"

"We were enjoying the peacefulness while you were still asleep. Too bad it didn't last long."

Nariko gave Satsuki a bad stare. "Ah, were you two on a date?"

"What does it concern you, you snoring monstrosity?"

With a few steps, the blonde was facing the Uchiha, an inch from his face. In fact they were so close that their breasts were pressed together, but both seemed not to pay any attention to this.

"Too bad I don't hit girls. Otherwise you would be done for, Nara."

Strangely, the reference to Shikamaru's clan enraged Sasuke extremely. "Too bad for you that I would gladly beat you up in any form, dobe."

"Yeah, like you can."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Tea is ready."

Suddenly, both turned around to see that Sakura and Hinata were situated around the small table, cups with steaming liquid in them. The two girls had ignored the raising cat-fight completely. They had also managed to take the kettle from Sasuke without him noticing at all.

But this seemed to cool things down. He sighed and Naruto laughed. Both exchanged evil looks but headed for the table. It took the Uchiha a few gulps of the tea to feel absolutely better. The Haruno really had some tricks up her sleeve.

* * *

The day had gone from almost fun to complete boredom. They were locked in their room, watching as Sakura mashed herbs, counted leaves, steamed flowers and stirred hot liquids.

A few times they were visited by guards that brought them breakfast, then lunch. The guards were aware that the kunoichi was making something to help the Mizukage but they did not care much of what exactly she was doing. Later in the day they were informed that, unfortunately, they didn't have spare materials to fix the broken bed and that they would need a few days until some was brought on the island.

But the group had explained that they are managing things well enough this way. Naruto and his snoring were away enough from Sasuke for him to not wish to choke him with a pillow. Hinata seemed to be sleeping better than ever in her boyfriend's arms. The Uchiha wondered what her father would say if he knew about this. He also wondered if Sakura could sleep at all with the blonde just below her.

"I am ready," the pink-haired girl announced little after the sun had set.

Happy, they all headed below to see Kirigakure's leader.

* * *

"Sakura-san," the woman greeted.

She looked worse than yesterday. She hurried to dismiss all medics from the room. Hinata checked the situation with her kekkei genkai, but it appeared there were guards everywhere around them. The women here seemed not to trust the Konohan group too much and kept close to the Mizukage, just in case. But it did not matter.

"Mei-sama, I came up with a medicine that I believe will help you."

The woman smiled as she took the bottle with blue liquid and gazed upon it with frustration. "What is this, it smells funny."

"It should taste funny as well. But it should make you feel better."

Weakly, she drank the awful liquid, squinting, trying not to gag of the awful taste. She wondered why she trusted the girl that much, but after all, she was willing to try everything for her child.

Returning the bottle to the Haruno, she took a deep breath. Water was conveniently handed to her and she gratefully drank it as well. It made her feel better.

Everyone was still for a moment, as if expecting some magic to happen. But it didn't.

"It should need time to take effect. I will start working on another medicine, just in case this does nothing. I will visit you tomorrow morning to check if there is any change in your condition. Now it will be best for you to rest."

The woman nodded. And they headed back to their boring room. Walking in, Naruto hurried to crash on the bed face first. How could he be tired of doing nothing all day? However, the blond quickly sat up, a sour expression on his girl face.

"This is awful, I cannot sleep normally with these!" Saying this, he grabbed his breasts and squeezed them together. Hinata smiled at him and gave him an understanding look. And Sasuke felt the need to go and punch him for torturing them both with this overly pervy jutsu.

And yet, before he could decide whether it was worth another cat-fight, Sakura turned to him.

"Now that I think of it, it really does seem uncomfortable."

He could not react. Her hands moved too fast. She grabbed his boobs and squeezed, feeling how real they actually felt. Laughing loudly, the girl took a step aside, then laughed some more. "But I still find it unfair that Sasuke has bigger boobs than I do."

Everyone burst into laughter, even Hinata giggled, watching as Satsuki stormed in the bathroom, shutting the door behind her with a bang.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_This story brightens my day. I am so happy with where it is going. Female Sasuke is just so crazily fun to write :D_

_Let me know what you think of this as I am eager to understand whether you like it or not. Also, as this story is super crazy, you are free to tell me what you want to see happen here, and I will be glad to implement it in the story :D Love doing that._

_Will try updating soon. _

_And last but not least - a **HUGE** thank you to my beta reader and editor Nick who is awesomely awesome and helps me clear the occasional mistakes :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up at sunrise as usual, Sasuke found Sakura over the table, fiddling with some herbs. A glass bottle was placed before her, filled with a piercing green colored liquid.

He washed up quickly and waited for her to finish whatever she was doing, he knew she had to go and check up on the Mizukage.

And soon enough both headed out the room, leaving Nariko and Hinata sleep. The sight of two girls pressed to each other in such a way made the Uchiha strangely uncomfortable. Shaking his head, he decided not to ponder over this. Entering the medical room, they found Mei awake. However, she did not look better in any way.

"Mei-san, why are you not sleeping?"

The woman fixed her eyes at the green ones in front of her, trying her best to smile. "I have… the baby… I do not feel very well."

Sakura frowned. She checked the temperature and blood pressure. There was no improvement whatsoever. This was bad. The girl was sure she had made the potion perfectly, without missing the smallest detail. But it hadn't worked. It just did not affect whatever was making the woman sick.

"I am preparing another medicine. It will take a few hours before it is ready." The Haruno forced on a smile. Kirigakure's leader looked even worse than yesterday. With this rate she did not have much time… "Is there anything we can do for you to make you feel better in the mean time? Would you like breakfast or…"

"You know, there is a great hot spring center here. The warmth could help reduce the pain. I was thinking of trying that out. Would you like to join me? We can have some fun while waiting for the medicine to be ready. And some extra protection would be nice."

The pink-haired girl smiled a genuine smile this time. "Of course! But are you sure you can handle it, it is best for you stay in bed."

"If I stay here any longer I will go insane. I have been locked in this room for over a month."

"Alright then. Would you need assistance?"

"Not at all. The monks have already arranged this for me. Go have some breakfast and meet me there."

* * *

"Woaaaah, hot springs!"

Nariko jumped off the bed, seemingly a little too excited. She was wearing a long t-shirt that obviously belonged to her real form, but looked like a baggy dress on her slim body at the moment. Sasuke was happy she was wearing any clothes at all.

"Don't get too excited, dobe. We will be outside guarding the entrance," the Uchiha explained.

The blonde frowned. "But why? I love hot springs."

"Because there is only a female section here."

The Uzumaki froze. She straightened up and fixed her sky-blue eyes to the black ones in front of her. "So?" she started with the most serious voice. "We _are_ women."

It was Sasuke's time to freeze. "You can't be serious." With a confused look he turned to Sakura.

The medical nin sighed and stared at Hinata, who only smiled, a visible blush on her cheeks. "As much as I would not like to admit it," the Haruno explained, "we might raise some suspicion if we stay divided."

The Uchiha gaped. "No."

The pink-haired girl sighed again. She could see yet another cat fight starting. "Let's just go there and we'll see how we will handle things."

* * *

After a very silent breakfast the group was led by the guards-women to another house of the convent's compound. Steam could be seen above the roof of the bathhouse. Walking in they were guided where to go and change.

But something strange was happening with Nariko. Her eyes were constantly shifting. Was she paranoid by all the other women in the bathing house? There was no way for them to know who she really was.

Satsuki had to go grab the girl and force her to the corner so they could leave the real girls in their team change. She almost had to slap the blonde to get her attention.

"What on earth is wrong with you?"

"I can't believe it…" There were tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"I am here. I am in the women's bathing house."

The Uchiha blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I am finally here. I walked right in."

"Wait, are you…"

"Ero-sennin would be so proud of me… I can't believe I have never thought of this before…"

Sasuke blinked. He followed the blonde's eyes, seeing how he did not miss a single woman that passed by. And why were there so many naked women around here anyway?!

Stepping back, he almost bumped into Sakura. "What is going on with you two?"

"Nariko is-"

"Nothing, everything is fine, Sakura-chaaan." Naruto moved quickly ahead, stripping off the purple clothes that could get him to pass for a Yamanaka.

The onyx eyes were turned away before he could see a bit too much from his teammate. "We have to get her out of here," he started explaining, but Sakura shook her head.

"There is no use, things are out of our control now. But I have instructed Hinata. She will handle Nariko."

"But-"

"Calm down. Now get a towel on and let's go."

"No, I am staying here."

The girl rolled her eyes. "The Mizukage is already inside. Women from all around the Sninobi World come here for the healing hot springs. It is best if we stay close to her. She needs this rest."

"But-"

"No buts. Now change already."

Barely resisting the urge to run away, Sasuke slowly headed to the changing room, followed closely by the pink-haired kunoichi. He quickly removed the green skirt and black shirt, then continued without actually looking at what he was doing. He had no intentions of seeing what his female body actually looked like, it was bad enough that it was so uncomfortable and in his way all the time.

He wrapped a towel and folded his arms on his chest. The squishy feeling of his breasts was unnerving. He gave Sakura an incinerating stare, it was obvious how hard it was for her to repress her laugh.

Walking out, they headed to Kiri's leader, finding Hinata and an absent-minded Nariko beside her. The woman was in the water, her back resting on the pool's wall. Thankfully, there was enough steam to make things not so clearly visible. And fortunately, both the Hyuuga and the Uzumaki were still in towels.

Closing in, Mei greeted them with a smile. "Thank you for coming. Glad to see you here as well, Satsuki-san. I thought you might decide to stay in your room."

Sasuke did not answer, he didn't want to. Looking away, he heard Naruto giggle with his soft girl voice. "Satsuki-chan can be very shy."

The pregnant woman laughed as well. "Ah, so adorable."

"How are you feeling, Tesumi-sama?" Sakura was nice enough to change the subject.

"The warmth does make me feel better. I should do this more often." Her green eyes had a nice glow in them now. "Please girls, take some rest in the water as well. It really does help the nerves."

"You hear that, Satsuki-chaaan! If you get in the water it might fix your grumpiness."

Sasuke gave Naruto a stare which could have killed him onsite. However, he hurried to turn away as the blonde took the towel off and jumped in the water. He let out a pleased exhale.

However, turning around had made things only worse. There were multiple hot spring pools situated closely to each other, filled with all kinds of women. All kinds of _completely naked_ women. Staring at the ground, he bit the inside of his cheek.

This mission was madness. It consisted only of madness and nothing else. And he couldn't handle that. He turned to the door with a quick pace but had forgotten to consider a few circumstances. Naruto, even if a girl, was still a complete and utter dobe.

Reaching out, the Uzumaki caught the small ankle of his team-mate, causing him to trip. Not only that, but he pulled him hard, which resulted in the Uchiha losing balance. He still could not cope well with his newly obtained proportions. And he couldn't do anything to stop himself from hitting the water.

With a loud splash Satsuki dived in face first. A few women turned around to check what was going on. The Mizukage grabbed her tummy and laughed hard, smiling at Nariko, who was also laughing. In a second a wet and furious girl emerged from the water, slowly walking up to the blonde with murderous intents.

But stopped halfway only to freak out and dive in the water again, letting it reach her chin. Her towel had slipped off and was currently floating about. She was completely naked. Feeling her face burn suddenly, Satsuki pushed the blue-eyed girl from her way and pressed to the pool's wall a couple of feet from the pregnant woman, who was still laughing.

"You are quite a beautiful girl, Satsuki-san, you should not be ashamed of your body."

But Sasuke was too busy in trying to conceal his chest from the world to pay those words any attention. Pressing himself to the wall, he could see that Sakura and Hinata had joined the group in the water during all the fuss, and were laughing as well.

Disaster. This mission was a total and utter disaster.

Some small-talk had started, but Sasuke did not listen. He had decided to stay very still, stare at the ground and wait for all this to be over. But it was taking too long. At a point he started feeling stiff and tried moving but had no idea of how to position his body so that certain things would not pop out.

On the other side of the pool Hinata stared at the Uchiha, feeling sorry for what he was going through. Naruto was easy-going and had seemingly handled this justsu more than she was aware of, but for Sasuke this seemed like a torture. She watched him turn around, digging himself till the chin again. Poor thing.

She moved so that she could catch his attention. The Hyuuga knew the procedures for herself – each time they went to the hot springs she just had to tie her hands neatly over her chest so that she would feel more comfortable. When he finally noticed her, she gestured for him to simply move his hands, just as she was doing right now.

The black-eyed girl seemed to catch the idea of what was happening. Hesitantly, she moved her hands over her chest, which settled things quite nicely. Nothing was floating anymore. With a nod, he showed the girl her appreciation and she smiled in reply.

Until then Naruto had been quite distracted from this all, watching and soaking all the nakedness he could see. However, seeing this silent exchange between his girlfriend and Sasuke seemed to suddenly enrage him.

With a few quick steps the blonde girl stood before Hinata, staring evilly at Satsuki. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What?"

The Uzumaki took a step closer so the rest won't hear them. "Are you staring at my girlfriend's breasts?"

Sasuke blinked but decided to play along. "What if I am? Maybe she wouldn't need anyone else's attention if you were not so busy staring at other women."

The Jinchuuriki clenched his jaw. "And so you decided to check her out instead?" His whispering had turned into complete, barely understandable hissing.

"And what if I were?"

"Nariko…"

Both girls turned around to see that Hinata was right behind them, a very strange expression on her face. With a move Satsuki could not follow without her Sharingan, the Hyuuga caught the blonde's arm and gently pulled her closer. Blue eyes fixed on white.

Still holding her chest with one hand, she raised her palm until it reached Naruto's chin and took a firm grip on it. Leaning in, she fixed her face an inch from his. And he had the most terrified expression Sasuke had ever seen him make.

"Why are you getting in so many fights with Satsuki-chan?" Her voice was soft and low.

"I-" the blond tried to explain.

"Do you want me to spank you?"

Blue eyes widened. "I-"

Leaning in some more, she stared at him. Their naked, wet chests were pressed together, making the Uchiha look away uncomfortably. "If you continue being like that, especially staring at other women like that, I will have to punish you."

The blonde opened his mouth a few times before he could find the words. "Hinata-chaaan, you know I have eyes only for you!"

The Hyuuga took a step back, replacing her strange expression with a warm smile. "Alright," she noted and got back to her place.

The onyx-eyed girl wondered whether she should pester the blonde some more but it seemed they were both frightened enough from what had just happened to remember about fighting. Finding the wet towel that was still floating in the water, she went out of the pool.

"I think I have had enough for today."

The Mizukage sighed with a smile on her face. "You are right. Let's get our before we overheat."

* * *

After making sure Kirigakure's leader was safe in her medical room and that she had taken the green potion, Sakura returned to the room, accompanied by Sasuke. It was best if she took him for such things. Taking Hinata would mean leaving him and Naruto alone, which was not a wise decision. And leaving the Uchiha with the Hyuuga girl meant that the blonde would go nuts. He appeared to be the jealous of Sasuke.

Besides, Sasuke was gloomy and quiet, and made things much easier for her. Sometimes she even felt sad for doing this to him. But only sometimes and for a second only. Most times she found it hilarious.

Returning to their room, Sasuke went straight to his bed, turning his back to the rest. It was only early in the afternoon, too early to sleep…

Seeing this, Naruto finally decided to point his questions to the medical nin, something had been bothering him for some time. He gestured for Sakura to follow him to the bathroom and closed the door behind. And yet, the pink-haired girl did not miss how Hinata activated her Byakugan, her face blankly serious... These two were just meant for each other.

"Sakura-chan, I am starting to get really worried for… Satsuki."

She raised a pink eyebrow. "Why? Have you noticed anything unusual?"

"Well, it's pretty usual for him, but I am still worried…" He leaned in, starting to whisper. "What if now that he is a girl he is PMS-ing?"

"What?" She was absolutely baffled.

"PMS-ing. You know, the time in the month that…"

"I know what PMS means. And no, he isn't," she whispered back. "You two may look like perfect girls, but you are genetically made the other way. As much as you have certain girl things right now, you won't go through women processes."

"Meaning that… We won't be having that time of the month?"

"Of course not."

Taking a step back, the blonde exhaled loudly, letting her back hit the wall so she could take a rest from all the pressure. "Thank god! I don't think I would have been able to handle such a thing…"

She laughed. "But too bad. It would have been fun seeing Sasuke go through this."

* * *

**_Note:_**

_Hope you liked this chapter, it was so much fun to write. Let me know of what you think._

_Another HUGEASS thank you to Nick, my awesome beta reader and editor._

_Will try updating soon._


	8. Chapter 8

"Kuso."

Sasuke's black eyes moved to Sakura and he watched as she tried her best to stay calm.

The Mizukage was in a very bad condition. In fact, she was worse than he had expected. She was pale and barely conscious. Dark circles could be seen below her half-opened eyes. The woman stared at the Haruno and moved her lips but without his Sharingan he could not understand what she wanted to say.

"Don't try to speak, Mei-sama. Stay still."

A syringe was picked up and soon the pink-haired kunoichi had extracted the blood needed for her tests. She poured a few drops of it in a bottle and stirred the liquid. Another curse escaped her lips.

The Uchiha, in his uncomfortable female form, was leaning on a table and silently observed this. He had never been interested in medicine, not even slightly. He knew enough to keep himself alive and could prepare himself the occasional tea, but didn't care for potions. All that was happening was completely boring to him. However, seeing his ex-teammate acting so strangely was something new.

He was used to seeing her mad, concerned or nervous. Sakura was a woman of emotion. But she had always been able to hold a straight composure. And right now she was losing it. Her hands were shaky, her lips pale. She was mumbling something to herself and was frantically writing on a small piece of paper.

The Mizukage closed her eyes and an exhale escaped her lungs. She finally lost consciousness. Sighing, he walked to the Haruno and stared at what she was doing.

The small table was filled with strange medical appliances and it was good that there was no one else in the room, as those were probably confidential things that the residents of the island should not see. Sasuke shifted, folding his arms on his chest. This was too uncomfortable. He was used to staring over the Haruno's shoulder and being the same height as her confused him now. Besides, his chest size was unnerving. He had to bend to see things directly underneath him. His onyx eyes involuntarily moved to the girl and for a moment he stared at the front of her usual red shirt. She had just the right size, it suited her figure. Big enough, but not too much to be in her way of moving freely. How the Hyuuga managed was a mystery to him. With a chest that size and a hair that long, it was astonishing that she was still alive and not even decapitated. But Naruto seemed to like curves. And Sasuke didn't.

He shook his head to clear his mind off those things, feeling slightly odd. He was never one to ponder on breasts. His eyes shot to the Haruno's face as he did not want to stare at any other features of hers, the current situation was too serious.

The medical nin exhaled, placed her palms on the table and bended over it, letting her head hang between her shoulders. Her hair was not too long but managed to conceal her face. Complete silence followed. In a few seconds she shifted, fixing her emerald eyes on him, her expression blank.

"She is dying."

The two exchanged stares for a moment. In the end he turned around and looked at the pregnant woman. Her breathing was faint. Would he be able to see anything the Hyuuga could not notice if he used his Sharingan…

"I don't understand," the Haruno spoke. "She was better yesterday. She was getting better. And now? What am I missing?!"

She dug her face in her palms and staid like this for a moment, breathing heavily. And he stared at her in confusion. For the first time since they were here he realized how important this mission really was. Especially for Sakura. The Mizukage's life depended on her.

"Could they have given her an extra dose of whatever they are intoxicating her with?" he whispered. Without the Byakugan he couldn't really be sure of who could be around.

"I don't think so. The amount of poison in her blood is pretty much the same as before. This is something else," she replied, whispering as well from underneath her palms.

Sasuke's black eyes stared at the woman on the bed. In the end he walked to her and touched her arm. She was cold. A trait that Orochimaru had. And something that he himself had obtained after his time with the snake-man. More importantly, a trait he had acquired after drinking the potions he was given to become immune.

"Sakura."

His voice would have usually sounded low and coarse in such a situation, this is what he wanted it to sound like. But it was now a soft female murmur. And he despised it. But things were much simpler than he had thought. He just had to figure out a way to fix Kirigakure's leader. The faster this happened, the faster he would be back to his original self.

"Satsuki-chan?"

He had spaced out. And her concerned voice brought him back. Besides, her use of 'chan' on him was odd.

"The heat."

"What?"

"The hot springs. When we were there she explained she was feeling better, didn't she?"

"Yes, so?"

"Well," he continued, trying not to pay too much attention on how his girl voice sounded. "Usually if someone is poisoned, should the heat not cause the poison to spread quicker?"

"It should." Her eyes were widening.

"Which means that whatever is wrong with her, it was affected by the heat. The warmth killed what was killing her."

"Then why is she like that now?"

"Because," he turned to glue his dark eyes on her green ones, "you brought the poison back."

"But… how? I-"

"I think the problem is that you give her the medicine separately," he interrupted, then stopped and looked at the door as if trying to see through it. This was too important. Moving closer to pink-haired girl, he continued in whispers. "When Orochimaru gave me the potions, I took them altogether. And I was specifically instructed to do so, there was no period of waiting between them. Which means-"

"Snake venom."

"What?"

"It's like with snake venom. By itself it is poisonous. But combined with other ingredients, it becomes a cure."

Sasuke blinked. "So basically the green medicine is poisonous on its own. It will work only if it is combined with the other potions."

"Yes," she confirmed, a smile on her lips. "And only a few things in the world work this way. So having in mind who made and gave you those potions, I bet I know what is giving her all the problems."

"Snake poison?"

"Indeed."

"Wouldn't she be dead by now if they have injected her with such?"

"That's the thing. They are not injecting her, they are feeding it to her. It is not going directly to her blood flow, but to her stomach first, from where it is absorbed differently. It still works its way to her blood circulation but slowly and painfully. This way it is affecting her baby as well."

"So what now?" His eyes stared at her and he was too close for her to feel comfortable. He stepped even closer so he could whisper, which didn't help her too much. "You just need to find what kind of snake poison they are using?"

"I am already having a few suspicions."

Finally the Haruno took a step back and nervously fixed her hair behind her ear. Even in this form, it was still Sasuke she was speaking with. And no matter what a perfect girl this jutsu had made of him, he was completely himself. The folded arms, the serious look. And his eyes. They were absolutely the same.

Deciding to distract herself from this, she walked to Mei's bed and took her wrist in her palm. She gestured the black-haired girl before her to come closer. And when she did, the medic took her hand, comparing the temperatures of the two. They were almost equally cold. The main difference was that the Mizukage was being poisoned to death while the Uchiha was doped with god knows what.

But this was great. It was perfect.

Dragging him by the arm, Sakura led Sasuke back to the medical table and took a new syringe. Before he could question her motives, she fixed his hand and dug the needle, piercing his artery with precision. She extracted a small amount of blood with it, then pulled the needle and held a cotton swab over the wound. He hurried to throw it away. Such things were completely unneeded.

His black eyes watched as the girl went to the unconscious woman and, changing the needle as the well trained medic she was, she injected the blood in her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"This should temporarily help her. It will buy us some time."

"And if we are not the same blood type?"

"This dose was too small. Her white blood cells will isolate whatever particles of blood don't belong in there."

Saying this, the girl went and placed her palms over the Mizukage's stomach. Green light appeared. Sakura started moving her palms over the woman, making some strange swirling movements.

Her eye was caught by Sasuke who was absently scratching his female hand.

"Don't do that," she noted and went to her medical table only to return with a piece of cotton that was dabbed in what seemed like some kind of alcohol. She took his arm and pressed the cotton swab to the inside of his elbow where she had taken blood from. A light hiss escaped his lips.

"Keep it pressed so it will not swell or turn blue."

His girl face lifted a perfect eyebrow. "I don't need this."

He tried taking the damn thing off his arm, but her hands caught his with surprising strength. "Just do what I say, ok? No one can know that I have taken blood from you," she whispered, still holding his hand and the cotton swab in place. "And if it gets swollen we will be in trouble."

"Won't you be able to fix it with your green-lit powers?"

She gave him a bad look. "I would be, but I would appreciate it if you could cut me some slack. If I have to heal you too I will run out of energy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine."

He stared at Sakura, who was seemingly not trusting him and watched as her fingers still stood in place over the pierced area on his arm. Her fingernails were painted in green and he pondered on whether she always wore this color. It was almost the same as the color of her eyes.

And the Haruno really did not trust him. He was extremely stubborn and though she was well aware that he always kept his word, she wanted to be sure. However she could not miss how he had fixed his onyx gaze on her fingers and watched them carefully. Would he set them on fire if he could use his kekkei genkai?

He despised when someone violated his personal space, the usual reason why he and Naruto were constantly fighting. He didn't like being touched and she knew that, but had forgotten this in her medical duties. He was uncomfortable enough with the current situation he was in. She did not want to make things worse for him.

Her hands were retracted so quickly that the cotton swab fell on the floor. The girl stared at it.

"Sorry," she started, deciding to be frank. "I didn't mean to annoy you."

And to her surprise he raised his eyebrow again.

"I won't bite you, you know."

The two eyed each other for a moment then they were interrupted by a sound coming from the Mizukage.

The woman let a slight moan escape her lungs and opened her eyes, squinting at the light.

"Mei-sama," the Haruno exclaimed and turned to her. "How are you? Are you feeling any better?"

"Ah…" The Mizukage tried her best to force a smile as she held her belly. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Y-yes."

"I do feel better, Sakura-san, thank you. Could I have a glass of water?"

The pink-haired girl was an experienced medic, so she had already been holding a glass, prepared in advance for this moment. She handed it to the woman and helped her drink it slowly.

"Mei-sama, how do you feel for another hot-spring procedure?"

* * *

**Note:**

Ok so THANK YOU for being extremely and hugely patient with me. I had a thesis to write, which took all the free time I had but it is over now, so I am back to my usual self.

Hope you liked this chapter. I know it is a bit short, but more is up to come really soon. Also, I am currently working on the sequel to my fic "The Madness of an Enchanting Obsession" and it should be out soon as well, to whoever is interested.

Let me know what you think :)

P.S. a **HUGE** thank you to _Bullwinkle's Lady_, who is an extreme inspiration for me, for reviewing some of my work. I learned much for that and it really helps me write now. Awesome girl!


End file.
